Spellbound - A Harry Potter Roleplay Recap
by Lavender.Williams
Summary: This story will be updated hopefully daily and is exactly what happens in our roleplay as a story with everything copied and pasted. To join the roleplay please join the main group on facebook: /groups/246830299385925/


**19** **th** **Of August 2018 Recap**

Samaya Anderson sits at the Ravenclaw table and looks to the door of the great hall. Crissy "Candy Cane" Rowle sits picking at her nails waiting for others to turn up, her hair was a cotton candy purple and up in a messy bun. It was her second year as a prefect and she was looking forward what this year would bring. Samaya looks down the table as the teachers make their entrance. Emma Watson walks in with the teachers and takes her seat at the head table looking over at the students. Oceanum Abyssi was sitting in some type of pool like thing next the teachers table, high enough she could see and be seen. Samaya spots Crissy and notes her new hair colour. Yawning Crissy leans on her hand looking over for a moment to the Slytherin table. Samaya rolls her eyes and pays attention to the head table where the headmistress is standing up. Crissy scoffs seeing Samaya do so before leaning to the Ravenclaw next to her.

"See that Slytherin over there? She is a slut from what I was told."

Minerva McGonagall stands up and puts her hand up for quiet,  
"Good evening students, I trust you've had a good day. I'd like to introduce you to the teachers for the year." Oceanum moves her tail in the water looking over everyone with her deep green eyes. Samaya pays attention to McGonagall as she introduces the professors,

"First our charms professor, Professor Emma Watson." Emma stands up and raises her hand for a wave before sitting. Crissy leans on her hand again watching on. McGonagall continues,

"Secondly, our History of Magic, Professor Oceanum Abyssi." Oceanum bows her head and Crissy exclaims;

"Oh crap she is a merperson..." Samaya turns over to Crissy,

"Great observation there." McGonagall reaches the third professor,

"Thirdly our magical musician, Professor Jonathan Hagrid!" Johnathan stands and bows before winking at some of the girls as he sits down.

"Oh shut up." Crissy retorts. Samaya rolls her eyes and laughs quietly,

"What dye did you use for you hair? I'm doing mine next week." McGonagall continues listing all the professors including Cassie Malfoy. Crissy eyes her,

"Give me a reason I should tell you." She whispers as McGonagall talks.

"Because," Samaya starts, playing with her hair, "You surely can't have someone have better hair then you, and plus we share a dorm so when I'm doing my hair I wanna make sure I don't use your products."

Trevor Diggory listens sitting at the Hufflepuff table trying to pay attention feeling a bit tired still from the train ride.

Crissy shakes her head at her friend and makes a silly face,  
"Finnnnneeeee I will show you when we get back to the dorms." Samaya smiles brightly,

"Thanks, I'm thinking doing rainbow stripes thoughts?"

"Then you better let me do it then remember last time you did it last?" Crissy responds.

Matt sits near Trevor looking as the teachers talk and sort students.

Samaya cringes,

"Yeah that was very bad! I'll show you the pictures on my phone after." McGonagall announces,

" Let the feast begin!" waves her hands and sits down. Crissy leans over grabbing some soup and bread,

"Yeah tell me about it."

Samaya puts potatoes on her plate,

"What classes are you taking?"

"Music, art, history, all the core, you?" Crissy sips on her soup.

"History, DADA, Charms, Potions, Runes, Arithmancy, Music, Drama. I'm excited for music" Samaya looks up at the head table.

Crissy looks up at Johnathan,

"You know that youtuber I showed you?" Samaya nods,

"Yeah, he was awesome!"

"Dude look at the new music teacher, like really look at him." Crissy nums on some bread and Samaya examines him.

"Why he's jus, no!" She cuts herself off.

"Yep that's Jonathan Young, he uses a different last night. The dirt you can get off the internet." Crissy laughs.

"Okay now I'm even more excited!" Samaya exclaims.

"Yeah to get into his pants." Crissy winks at her, "He is only what? 24? Something like that?" Samaya rolls her eyes.

I have some standards thank you very much! That's a bit old." She crosses her fingers under the table.

"Older know how to work it." Crissy snaps her fingers and giggles. Samaya giggles,

"And you, would you go for him?" Crissy looks up looking at the Professor.

"You know I think I would." Johnathan eyes locked her eyes for a moment before he smirks winking to her. Rolling her eyes she looks away, "Maybe not, he is a typical lion, up himself." Samaya looks up at him too and pulls her hand out from under the table showing her crossed fingers

"I reckon you could take him, put him in his place" She giggles. Crissy looks up at the professor with a smirk.

"I say bring it on!" The Ravenclaws around them giggle and smile.

"That's my girl." Samaya giggles and reaches for a drink. Crissy smirks and leans in whispering,

"Maybe I should put you in your place." She pulls away grabbing a drink knowing no one else heard them. Samaya moves back to her seat drink in hand and slight colour to her face before smirking and nodding at her as if to say maybe, then speaks to everyone around her

"Anyone know the riddle for the common room yet?"

"How do you not know it yet?" Crissy looks over seeing Steve "Damn Steve is looking F.I.N.E today."

"Cause I was too busy flirting with people from other houses to even think about it?" Samaya retorts and turns around and giving Steve a once over, "Damn indeed!"

"To think he came from the Weasley family." Crissy giggles grabbing something else to eat.

"A few of his cousins turned out decent no? Ginny, Bill and Charlie?" Samaya turns more and straddles the bench to look at both of them, her back to the teachers desk.

"Ginny is bloody HOT." Crissy looks back up to Jonathan who was talking to Haru, "But you have to admit we got some hot guys around here this year."

"We have!" Samaya scans the Great Hall. "Lucky us, the seventh years might be a little too preoccupied with NEWTS and the fifth years with OWLS, fourth years are a little babish still."

"And here we are 6th years just hanging back and relaxing. how did you go on your OWLS last year?"

"Yeah pretty well! I dropped herbology which I did horribly in though, you?"

"Yeah mum and dad are happy that I got high marks, have you seen Leona yet?"

"That's so good!" Samaya scans the hall again and hovers off the bench for a second to roll her skirt up more. "I haven't seen her no"

"Odd you would think she was here by now."

"I'm sure she's someone nearby." Samaya frowns slightly.

"Have you seen her butt damn that has gotten BIG in a good way." Samaya giggles.

"I haven't actually" Crissy leans on her hand and giggles.

"I hope we get some spares this year. Surely being 6th years we would?" Samaya queries.

"I hope so too! I want to beat up some Slytherins." Crissy comments and Samaya looks at her,

"Beat up? Why?"

James McGonagall sits behind Slytherins table and plays with his fork.

Crissy exclaims,

"Oohhh have you seen Natalia? Maybe we should be nice and talk to her for once." Natalia Tonks sits down quietly at the Ravenclaw table and Samaya giggles,

"I think we should be nice yeah." Natalia eats corn while reading a book.

James pokes his potato.

Crissy looks back over at Jonathan before poking Samaya in the back,

"Girlll stop pervin'!"

James yawns loudly and takes a piece of pie.

Samaya shakes her head,

"Snapping out of it, I need dessert to distract me now. I've been so isolated from anything semi hot all holidays I can't handle it!" She giggles. Crissy giggles, taking some ice cream before looking over to Slytherin.

"Hey that's the headmistress nephew right?" James looks at them and smiles. Samaya looks at him.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him much though. John McGonagall I think." She lifts her hand as he smiles and flutters her eyelashes. He looks away and takes another piece of pie.

"Why not go talk to him? He seems cute and you would have the ear of the head of the school." Crissy eats her icecream. Johnathan kept finding himself looking at Crissy. Samaya rolls her eyes.

"Let me sort out all the opportunites here first and then I'll try some sweet talking." She looks to the head table, "Jonathan keeps looking at you."

"He does not!" Crissy looks over as Jonathan looks away.

"Uh huh he does, you wanna go or stay?"

James takes a paper and his quill and starts writing.

"I don't get why," Crissy looks back to Samaya, "I mean sure he is hot but like he is a lion they are all odd."

"Probably more like he can't take his eyes off you. Not everyone here has coloured hair for one"

James takes his wand and sets the paper on fire. Samaya's head whips to the fire,

"That McGonagall guy just set something on fire." He flicks his wand and the fire turn to a phoenix. Crissy stands up and walks over to him with her hands on her hips bending down.

"You might want to put that our before I have to take points away or give you a detention on your first day back!"

"Already done." James responded. Samaya jaw drops with a smirk as Crissy tells him off and she kisses her teeth. Crissy stands up crossing her arms.

"I have my eye on you snake boy"-She turns on her heel walking back to Samaya,

"I swear Slytherins are dumb." James gives his bird some water from his cup and Samaya laughs,

"Maybe, maybe." James gets up and leaves the hall.

"But for real is he still looking at me?" Crissy sits next to Samaya with her back to the head table and James comes back in. Samaya glances to the head table,

"Yep, we got an issue there." James goes to the head table and gives something to his aunt.

"What's this?" McGonagall asks.

"Something I found on my way to the toilet. I believe it's a piece of snake skin."

"I'll get it checked. Now go back to your seat." James returns to his seat. Oceanum moves her tail around.

"That boy is an odd one Minerva." She goes back to eating her fish. James sits, seemingly lost in his thoughts.

"I know but he is family." McGonagall responds.

"Hey Minerva can you tell me about the girl with purple hair at the Ravenclaw table?" Johnathan asks.

"She's too young for you man." She smiles.

"I still want to know about her, she is in my classes." He sips on his drink.

"Well she's good at every class and she's a boy magnet."

"I can see why."

"Yeah." She smiles and returns to her food. He bites his lip,

"Ever thought about having a night of crazy with a student?"

"Yes I have but it ends in me eating them." Oceanum has a crazy look on her face. "But that was before I became a teacher." McGonagall stands up,

"Before you can go to bed, I have some things to say. Quidditch tests starts next week. The forest is forbidden for the first class."

"You mean year?" Johnathan looks at her softly, "Sorry."

"Yes thank you."

Crissy gets up and starts helping the first years to the common room, James gets up to follow the prefect. Once she had shown the first years to the common room, Crissy heads to her room before grabbing her things. she heads to the prefect bathroom for a good shower.

Trevor Diggory sits on his bed looking around at his roommates watching Matt out of the corner of his eye. Matt waves at the first years from the door before sitting down on his bed with his legs crossed,

"SO did you have fun tonight?" Trevor shrugs getting into his pajamas,

"Was alright. Still adjusting to it all. Was different. Food is a lot better over here then in the states." Matt leans onto his hands leaning forward,

"Don't worry! You will get there sooner or later besides, the first week it always fun." Trevor chuckles,

"Maybe for you. I'm the new kid. Different then a first year. People either like you or they don't. My accent isn't helping me fit in exactly either. I'm just glad we have the same classes. I think I'd get lost otherwise."

"Know who you will like to get to know? Lindy-Loo she is from the states as well, so don't worry too much about it."

Crissy comes out of her shower with her silk kimono robe one with just underwear under it seeing she forgot her bra and PJs. Samaya sits on her bed looking through social media on her phone in a pastel blue night dress.

Trevor rolls his eyes,

"I guess." He scrolls through his phone in bed not feeling tired.

Johnathan pulls Crissy to the side,

"Hello there." Crissy almost pulls out her wand before shaking her head.

"Ah hello sir? What can I do for you?"

Trevor sighs looking at Matt,

"What do you guys do at night I'm bored."

"Man you whine a lot." Matt laughs, "Some are getting drunk there is a hook up party going on in the lions tower and Badgers are getting high." Trevor smiles,

"Then why are we sitting around here for lets go party...what house is Lindy in?"

"Oh don't go thinking you can hook up with her man," he shakes his head getting butt naked in front of him before putting shorts and a pride top on, "She is dating the head girl of lions." Trevor blushes watching him and changes into regular clothes,

"Not looking for a hookup. Friends at this point would be nice."

"Oh they would be probs doing it in the head girl bedroom." Matt shrugs. Trevor smiles,

"You've been here longer then me I'm sure you know how to sneak around, let's go!" Matt puts his hoody on and giggles.

"It's the first night no one cares. Besides the teachers hook up as well. Sometimes even join the party, it is fun." Trevor smiles getting up slipping his shoes on his white beater clinging to his muscled chest,

"Ready when you are." Matt opens the door,

"Come on then." Trevor follows him out of the dorms.

"So to the hook up, the party or the getting high?" Matt asks.

Trevor says, "Uh party..."

"To the tower!" Matt walks out of the common room almost skipping as he did.

Samaya texts Crissy - 'Where you at? I pretty much followed you back' Johnathan gives Crissy a once over.

"I was wondering what a student, alike yourself, was doing out by herself in," he motions to her getup, "this at this time?"

"I was having a shower and forgot my Pjs." She crosses her arms over her chest.

"But surely you're breaking curfew? Either way you must let me escort you to your dorm so we can discuss you musical class choices"

"I only just broke curfew cause you stopped me sir but sure." She turns and starts walking, "What would you like to talk about?"

"Have you taken any thought to the frog choir and the orchestra?" He walks slightly behind her watching her. She nods,

"Since I was able to take them I did. Why do you ask Sir?" She pulls out her phone and responds to Samaya – 'Coming now.'

"I just was uh wondering if I'd be seeing more of you then one class, what instrument do you play?" Samaya texted back – 'Okay good, I'm getting bored and haven't heard anything about a party from anyone'

"I sing and play drums as well as the violin." Crissy does not look back to him. He works hard to keep his eyes up but reaches out and touches her arm,

"So would you prefer first violin or percussion then?" She stops and looks at him softly,

"Violin."

"Lovely." He trails his hand down her forearm. She looks at him softly,

"So Sir. What made you come work here?" She starts walking as her arm slides out of his grip.

"I uh," he stumbles over his words and kicks himself for letting her go, "I'd heard about the previous lack of a music program and thought I could do something to change that."

"My friend likes your music."

"Do they now? And who may that be? And how do you know what my music is?"

"Ah sir we might be magic folk, but we do know what YouTube is." She looks at him with her head tilted to the side.

"Ah I see, and this friend of yours. Are they the only ones who like my music?"

"I'm not a mind reader sir, just a Metamorphmagi." She shrugs and starts walking again. He looks confused and runs after her,

"Sorry what?" She looks at him,

"Metamorphmagi, where did you go to school?"

"Here at Hogwarts miss, I am just unsure as to how your metamorphing skills relate to my question about music?" She leans on the wall crossing her arms,

"No sir I do not know if others like your music."

"Okay, it's quite interesting that you're a metamorphosis." He rests his right arm against the wall next to her.

"There is only two of in the school, student wise." She looks at him.

"That's great, I'm sure you're very talented." He looks into her eyes and his fingers twitch to brush her hair behind her ear. H **e moves his free hand and places it on his hip staring at her.**

"So my room mate might be freaking out so I better head back." **He nods,**

"I understand, I hope you have a good night Miss Crissy."

"Please call me Candy." Her hair changes to pink.

"Okay, I'll see you in class Candy." H **e looks impressed by the change of hair and turns and walks off.** -She pretty much runs to her dorm yelling as she gets inside,

"OMG GIRL!"

James sits in the common room and reads a book about quidditch. He takes his broom and goes to the quidditch pitch to fly around a bit.

 **Samaya jumps,  
"**Omg what? Nice robe by the way."

"He, my hair," Crissy points to her hair, "He touched me!" She falls onto her bed, "I forgot my pjs..." James flies past their dorm window at high speed.

"He touched you?!" Samaya **sits up,** "and don't worry we've all done it a million times, although tonight mightn't have been the best night based off that." S **he looks over at her. Crissy** opens the window yelling at James,

"10 points from Slytherin, get off your broom!"

"I'm allowed to fly," James retorts. Samaya rolls her eyes,

"Who's gonna be flying at this hour?!" She yells out the window, "Not at this bloody hour!"

"It is almost midnight! People are trying to sleep!" Crissy slams the window before changing into her shorts and top, "He is sooo good looking babe.."

"Yes I am!" James yells back.

"He being?" Samaya **collapses onto her bed and puts a silencing charm around the room.** Crissy curls up into her bed and looks at her yawning,

"Professor Hagrid."

"Ahh, that he is. I can't believe he touched you!" Samaya **curls under the covers.**

"He was like so soft and and…" Crissy sighs putting her blanket over her head, "Babe he talked about music."

"Swoon! I think we have class with him tomorrow. Until then," Samaya **yawns,** "dreams will do." Crissy curls up hugging a pillow,

"Night babe."

"Night Candy!"

The headmisstress was on her broom with her arms crossed,

"Get down James." James flies over to her, "Go to your common room James, it is almost 12am."

"I don't like there cause I can see the water and it makes me feel like I'm drowning again" She crosses her arms,

"Then shut the curtain."

"That doesn't help."

James heads to the common room,

"Why does it have to be underwater?"

"Because Mr. McGonagall, we are in the dungeons." Cassie Malfoy responses.

"I hate it here."

"Well your a Slytherin now so be proud of being in the most noble of houses and stop complaining."

"And who are you if I may ask?"

"I'm your head of house Mr. McGonagall as well as your potions Professor."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's ok Mr. McGonagall, I just better not hear you talking down about Slytherin House again. You're making my godfather roll in his grave."

"You never have drowned have you?"

"No and Mr. McGonagall and if you decide to go swimming the Creatures of the black lake won't let you drown either."

"I'm never going to swim again."

"That's fine as well Mr. McGonagall."

"I hate water," he mutters and walks past her. She walks to her office and mutters,

"Oh how much I hate my students."


End file.
